


In Another Lifetime

by thematicallycoherent



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Art, Digital Art, M/M, Sirius Black Fest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-22 15:56:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21304688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thematicallycoherent/pseuds/thematicallycoherent
Summary: Remus is in Slytherin, Sirius is in Hufflepuff. They find each other anyway.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 9
Kudos: 48
Collections: 2019 Sirius Black Fest





	In Another Lifetime

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE DO NOT POST ANYWHERE WITHOUT EXPLICIT PERMISSION FROM THE ARTIST.  
SUPPORT THE ARTIST AT: @[thematicallycoherent](https://thematicallycoherent.tumblr.com/)


End file.
